1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of devices which may be used for evacuation, or escape, from higher elevations of buildings or other locations. It is primarily designed for such use in emergency situations such as in the case of building fires. The invention is more particularly directed to a device which can be relatively permanently mounted within an existing window casement in a building, or the like. The device is further more particularly directed to an escape means which can be utilized under emergency and panic situations without cumbersome installation such as is the case with most emergency escape ladders, and the like. The device is even more particularly directed to a light-weight escape device which includes a cord, or the like, which can be dropped from a window without any special mounting requirements under emergency situations, which cord is equipped with means for hand and foot hold or support positions for quick, easy, and effective use in descending from upper floors of a building, or the like, along the exterior of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in this field is somewhat limited. There are such devices as rope ladders, chain ladders, and the like, which can be permanently attached to the exterior of a building or which can be fastened adjacent a window, or the like, at time of emergency and dropped along side the building for evacuation or escape.
The present device encompasses and includes a relatively concealed, permanent but removable, window mounting support together with an easily hand-manipulated cord provided with means for hand hold and foot support at spaced intervals. The present device mounts in such manner as to blend with the window and with the window casement, and is permanently in position so that one of no skill, and without tools of any nature, may use is immediately upon an emergency situation without the necessity of mounting at the time of the emergency.